Ten Drabble Challenge
by Olivia Tara Logan
Summary: This is a ten drabble challenge. I had to write ten drabbles to ten rendom songs and I only hadf the time of the songs to write them. I also had to choose one character for them to revlove around. I chose Raven. THere are couples, RaeBB and RaeRed.


**_A/N: My friend Raven of Alaska challenged me to a contest. We have to do ten drabbles to ten random songs and I only have as long as the song plays to write them. Here is the end product, enjoy XD. I don not own any of the song used or the characters. _**

**_Also I am sorry for the gramitcal erros if there are any I went thorough this so many time I hope there aren't any My BEta is gone right now and just wanted to put this up. _**

**_Song Drabble contest _**

**_This drabbles are all Raven based and maybe different guys. _**

**_Drabble one_**

**_Monster-Lady Gaga_**

**_Rachel POV_**

I sat there in the club watching him. He was just staring at me. I finally gathered my courage and walked over to him and we started talking. I couldn't help but think that he looked familiar. His face made a little red flag go up in my head. I ask my friend Kori about him and she said mumbled something about him that I didn't quite catch.

"Hey there cutie," The boy cooed in my eart as we danced later the night. I had no idea who he was but I knew he was danger and I couldn't help my self.

He took me home and we got crazy. I now knew what was wrong with this boy he was a monster and he made picking up girls a game. He ate my heart and then spit it right out. I had only been with him a little while but he had broken my heart.

**_Drabble two_**

**_My Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne_**

**_Rachel POV_**

I don't know what happened to us. I just wished we could start this over.

"Rae, I'm sorry," Xavier said.

He was lying he was only acting this way because we were alone. I thought I knew him but I was wrong. I thought he was the one, you know? I guess that was just wistful thinking. Whenever we got around his dumb friend he acted different. They told him I was the problem, but they don't even know me. They think they know him so weel but they don't I see the real him. THey did not know how he treated me.

"Liar," I said acusingly. I wished I could believe him but i couldn't. "It's nice to know we had it all but we're done," I said.

He was everything that I wanted but we lost it somewhere. I don't know where. He changed and I didn't like it. He was a completely diferent person now. So much for my happy ending.

**_Drabble three_**

**_Say the Word - Cristy Carlson Romano_**

She's my best friend I'd do anything for her. Whatever she needs I got her back and she has mine.

"Friend Raven would you like to venture to the mall of shpooing with me?" Starfire asked.

"SUre," I said knowing I'd regret it. We went to the mall and I'll deny it but I had fun. Sttarfire had grown on me and become like a sister to me. All she has to do is say the word and I'll be there no matter what. Nothing can getr in my way I'll help her to the very end.

"Raven I need you help," Starfire said.

"What is it Star?" I asked.

"Friend Robin asked me to marry him," Starfire said. "I need your help with my wedding," she said happily.

**_Drabble four_**

**_Picture - Kid Rock and Sherly Crow_**

BB POV

Everything is so slow now that she's gone. I can't believe it. I haven't seen the sun in three day. I miss her so much. I was going through my old stuff and I found her picture and I just cried. I put it away unable to bear it any longer. I couldn't look at her anymmore.

Rae POV

I don't know what possessed me to leave him. I knew I had made a big mistake but I couldn't wait on him longer and It's been three night since i heard from him. I wonder what He's up to. I found his picture and i had to put it away. I couldn't deal with this right now.

Normal POV

Rachel Roth walked down to the lobby of the hotel she was staying in and there she saw him. Gar Logan with their lold friends.

"Hey," Rachel said casually.

"Hey," Gar said trying not to look at her.

"Gar, I-"

"No Rae, I'm sorry," he said cutting her off.

"Gar," Rachel said, "I just want you to know I want to come back home," she said.

"I want that too but are you sure.

"Yes I Love you," Rachel said.

"I love you too," Gar said, "Please come back home."

**_Drabble five_**

**_In the End - Linkin Park_**

I watched my world crumble around me. I don't really know why but everything I did always ended bad. I never had to try. I just watched everyone go. I lost the love of my life. He was gone now and I don't think he would even reconginze me anymore. I put my trust in this one guy and pushed as hard as Icould.

But even that wasn't enough. Now i had to rely on my self, beacuse in the end i guess nothing matters. Everthing ends horrible for me.I tried so hard everytime and go so far and I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter.

**_Drabble six_**

**_High School Never ends - Bowling For Soup_**

I've noticed everywhere you go everything is the same. I noticed high school never really ends. Everywhere you go there's always some stuck up girls and the total dicks. the whole world is like this too. All everyone cares about is looks and who's doing what.

I'm still not popular, Kori and Richard are still the power couple, Jen had a baby so I guess Wally is straight. I mean all people really care about is what other people are doing. I mean it high school never ends. I still look the same as I did back then. I still have the sam friends too. I am still with Gar and we're srtill in love. The whole world is so messed up. I'm gonna say it again High School never ends.

**_Drabble seven_**

**_It's My Life - Bon Jovi_**

I am sick of people telling me what to do. I wanna like my life the way i want. I am not gonna be just a face you're gonna hear me weather you want to or not. I just wanna live.

"Raven calm down," Beast Boy said. I glared at him and he backed off.

"Rae what has gotten into you?" Robin asked.

"Nothing I am just sick of being told what to do," I said, "I mean it's my life not your so why do you guiys care who I'm dating?" That's what this fight was about. the team had found out I was dating Red X. I don't care he's promised to stop stealing in the future and I can wait. He's really a good guy but they don't see that, they only see the cimimnal. But hey it's my life and I'm gonna live it my way. It's now or never right? So I'll keep on dating Red X as long as I want to.

**_Drabble eight_**

**_Opposites Attract - Paula Abdual_**

I'll never know what keeps me and BB toghther but what ever it is I'm am glad it does. We are as opposite as day and night. I go to bed early and he parties all night.

Something happens when we get togehter. I guess Opposites really do attract. He ddeos everthing that annoys me, but becxuse he does it it is alright. I don't know what it is about him.

"Hey Rae," He said as he sat down next to me.

"It's Raven," I said annoyed. It really didn't bother me but i had an image to keep.

"Sorry," He said, "Hey Raven," he said playfully. I laughed he was just so goofy. I don't think we'll ever get our differences worked out, but that don't matter. We work together so well.

**_Drabble nine _**

**_Hey Mama - Black Eyed Peas_**

Rachel danced across the floor. She was the talk of the party.

"Hey there cutie," a voice purred in her ear. SHe smiled and she danced. "keep moving your booty," the voice purred again.

Rachel looked over her shoulder and her boyfirend, Garfield Logan. He smiled as she swayed her hips aginst his. It was sexy and he loved her like this. She kept dancing and swaying her hips to the beat. She squealed as her favorite song started playing. Hey Mama by tyhe Black Eyed Peas. She turned around and faced Gar as she danced. She was having fun. She loved this song.

"Hey papa dance for me," she purred.

"Dance for me then mama," Gar teased.

"Only for you," she said. she started singing along with the song as she danced.

**_Drabble Ten_**

**_Walk Away - Chris Clouse_**

I guess I could've been a little wiser, but I wasn't. I chose Gar and he broke my heart. I wanna feel like I'm not just slipping away. I wanna get off theis damn roller coaster and get on weith my life. But I could not help my self. I should've just walked away. This damn silence feels even more silent. I hate it. I'm stuck in a place where i can't get free. Gar never should've said that.

I walked away because he said it would never be the same. ONwe mistake nad he takes everything out of porpotion. I had to leave. He's probably waiting for me to come back to him. but I won't. It won't be the same now. I don't hate him but I hate my self.


End file.
